


Tears, tantrums and diapers

by Bottom_lou



Category: Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Birth, Birth in a Car, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Interviews, Kid Fic, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nipple Play, Post-One Direction, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Twitter, harry has a slight pregnancy kink, tags will spoil this, talks of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_lou/pseuds/Bottom_lou
Summary: After Liam announced that Louis was a busy busy man travelling around the world whilst Harry was touring, Louis and Harry decided to put an end to the closetness and come out.Or(Twitter @Sugarscape: Tears, tantrums and diapers!Recently outed couple Larry Stylinson all gave us in the office a shock by wanting an exclusive interview with us.Of course, we were not going to turn down an opportunity to find out gossip about the loved-up couple and see them after such a long time.As the couple have only announced that they were together four months ago and have not spoke about it since, we thought this was them giving their story into their love story but upon awaiting for the lovebirds to arrive at a secret location, we were surprised to see a heavily pregnant Louis Tomlinson arrive with a smitten Harry Styles!Is this why they finally came out? Read our interview here.)





	1. Prologue

 

( _Twitter @Sugarscape_ : **Tears, tantrums and diapers!**

_Recently outed couple Larry Stylinson all gave us in the office a shock by wanting an exclusive interview with us._

_Of course, we were not going to turn down an opportunity to find out gossip about the loved-up couple and see them after such a long time._

_As the couple have only announced that they were together four months ago and have not spoke about it since, we thought this was them giving their story into their love story but upon awaiting for the lovebirds to arrive at a secret location, we were surprised to see a heavily pregnant Louis Tomlinson arrive with a smitten Harry Styles!_

_Is this why they finally came out? Read our interview here.)_

[Interview] So, welcome to you both, Harry and Louis. I can't believe you're here. I don't know what to congratulate you on first! Wow. How are you both?

[Louis]: Thank you. Hi! We're good, thanks, yourself?

[Interviewer]: Living the dream boys. So, down with the questions

Q: What made you decide to come out?

[Louis]: Well, we always wanted to come out but we didn't want it to become this big gesture that crashed social media and everyone to go crazy.

[Harry]: The longer we stayed as 'just us', it became harder to say that we were an item without causing hysteria to everyone.

[Louis]: When Liam almost outed us, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to say; Yes, I was travelling with Harry. Why would I not travel with my boyfriend?

Q: How long have you two been together?

[Harry]: Eight years and seven months?

[Louis]: I'm rubbish at dates. All I know is he's stuck with me!

Q: Who made the first move?

[Louis]: Harry did

[Harry]: What? No. Louis gets me into situations where I can't say no and that's how it happened.

[Louis]: So I forced you? [he scoffs] You weren't saying no. The opposite if I remember..

[Harry]: Well, who could say no?

Q: I absolutely have to ask after the Mario incident. Who tops?

[They look at each other and laugh]

[Harry]: Well, I think that might be a bit obvious in the current situation

[Louis blushes]

Q: So, moving onto the baby. When is your due date?

[Harry]: 17 August.

Q: Wow! That's just over a month away. Are you nervous?

[Louis]: Harry's more nervous than I am. He's been reading all the first time dad books like he's studying for an exam.

[Harry]: Well it is one I can't fail at.

Q: Why didn't you announce it sooner? Was there any reason?

[Louis looks at Harry]: You can say...

[Harry coughs]: Um.. Yeah. There was a reason. I mean, we wasn't planning on announcing it because we don't want our son or daughter to be brought up in the limelight and possibly having to be influenced to live a certain life. We want them to have as much of a 'normal' life as they can. If they want to be in the limelight once they're of an age to make that decision, we'll approach it at the time but for now, a normal carefree baby is what we want. We're at a position in our lives now that we don't have to take a baby on tour and we can raise it normally.

The real reason why we didn't announce it was because we were certain that Louis wouldn't make it to term.

[Interviewer]: Can I ask why?

[Louis]: I've been pregnant before.

[Harry takes Louis' hand]: We don't have to talk about this.

[Louis shakes his head]: It was a few years ago. We had the twelve week scan and everything was perfect. The baby was healthy, I was healthy, we were perfectly on schedule for a healthy pregnancy but we didn't want to tell anyone until we found out the gender as we had a special way planned to announce it. In the meantime, we still worked as normal and attended a book signing. Security knew nothing about it and Harry was fuming that I didn't want extra security or special treatment because in my head, me and the baby were fine, we were going to make it and nothing could hurt us so I didn't need to be treated like an egg about to break. Anyway, the signing got a bit out of hand as we were quite exhausted from the relentless work that goes into a book signing and having to keep our energy up so I guess we dropped our barriers. Fans were hugging us and they were so happy...

[A tear falls down Louis' face so Harry moves closer to him and puts an arm around him]

[Harry]: The table had moved with enough force to break three of Louis' ribs and it caused the baby to die instantly. He didn't know what was happening, I guess it was the shock.

[Louis]: Security ended the signing straight away then I got taken to hospital for my injuries and I stayed in there for three days. I couldn't understand how the baby was fine one minute and then gone within a second. I was in shock for at least two weeks after that. So, anyway, this time around, I stayed inside for most of it, out of danger and I was certain I was going to lose this baby until I hit 26 weeks, when the doctors would attempt to save a baby, and then suddenly we were struck with 'we're going to be parents'. Suddenly this baby had every chance of living.

Q: Do you know what the gender is?

[Louis]: We do but we've been sworn to secrecy. Only me and Harry know, and that's how it's staying.

[Harry]: We've either got a nursery full of Adidas trackies or princess dresses and that's just from us so we can't cope with anything more at the moment. Louis is nesting and cleaning everything in sight so I don't want to put him under any more pressure to clean any other gifts or clothes.

[Louis]: Like that stopped the boys! Seriously, this kid is the most spoilt thing in the world and they haven't even arrived yet.

[Harry]: Mum and Gemma are crossing everything for a girl.

[Louis]: Ah, it's a shame that I know they might be wasting their time...

[End of interview]

Sorry we had to end it there guys. Louis started saying about eating things off of Harry that are not appropriate to repeat so we put an end to it there, with the promise that Louis and Harry have an interview to introduce their baby and talk about parenthood when Baby Styles arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be how the story's laid out, it is just the prologue and and introduction to the story/a chance to get to know the characters.
> 
> Enjoy. x


	2. Chaper One

 

Louis and Harry left the building of the interview location and walked the short distance to the car park.

 

Once at the 4x4 vehicle that belonged to Harry, Louis got into the passenger side. He put his seat belt on around his expanding stomach and sighed. “I can't wait to get home, just put my pyjamas on and go to bed.” He said to Harry as the other man sat down in the driver's seat.

 

“No massage for your feet or back tonight then?” Harry asked. A massage had quickly became a part of the couple's daily routine as Louis got bigger.

 

“No. I can deal with the pains tomorrow. All I want to do is sleep.”

 

“Alright. I might just have to remind you of that tomorrow when you're blaming me for everything.” Harry said, with a small chuckle. He started up the engine, then pulled out of his parking spot and drove to his house.

 

Twenty minutes later, the vehicle pulled up into the driveway of their flat and switched off after parking. Louis got out of the vehicle with a groan for having to move his heavy body, and headed up to their flat, not worrying about waiting for Harry although the younger man soon caught him up.

 

“Did you leave the hall light on?” Louis asked when he reached the door and saw lights on in their flat.

 

“Uh.. maybe...” Harry said, shrugging casually. He put the keys into the lock and opened it, then followed his partner into their flat.

 

“Surprise!” Niall and Liam shouted, jumping out of the door way. It was clear after Niall moved to hug Louis that a few people that the pair knew were also there. “Happy coming out!” Niall said to Louis then chucked a handful of confetti over the pair.

 

“We came out months ago?” Louis said, a frown showed on his face.

 

“I know that but we haven't had a chance to celebrate it and now, it's a double celebration because we can celebrate Baby Styles properly.” Niall explained.

 

Harry led Louis into the now decorated living room. There was balloons everywhere along with enough food to feed hundreds. “Okay.. um, thanks?” Louis turned to Harry and asked, “was this planned?”

 

“I told Niall a small get together! I didn't know it was going to be tonight or like this... I thought it would be more of a chill out?”

 

Niall shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer out of the fridge. “Oh but Haz, baby Styles deserves _so_  much more.” Nick said, appearing at the doorway.

 

Louis groaned while he walked over to the sofa, then sat down. Harry followed him and sat down next to his boyfriend. “C'mon babe, we can get some food and have some fun while the guys are here, the you can get as much rest as you ned.”

 

Louis smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. “Ugh. Whatever. I'm not moving from here.”

 

“Not even enough to give me a kiss?”

 

Louis lifted his head to face Harry, then kissed him softly. Harry of course returned the kiss. Before they knew it, it had become a heated make-out session. They didn't care about who was around them. Suddenly it was just them, in this moment.

 

Louis separated his lips from Harry's to climb onto his lap, then found comfort in the plump lips once more. Due to the hormones, Louis was soon sporting a semi so he ground his hips against Harry, searching for some friction.

 

Niall walked back into the living room, he rolled his eyes when he saw the picture in front of himself. He pulled his phone out and composed a tweet.

 

_@NiallOfficial: #larrycomingoutparty jeez they've been here for five minutes !_

Harry kissed along the smaller man's jaw then worked his way down his neck.

 

Louis let out a small whine and ran his hands slowly up Harry's hips. “Can we – shit, Haz.”

 

Harry moved his hands to Louis' glorious ass and squeezed the cheeks, causing Louis to moan.

 

“Take me.. upstairs, before I cum.. right here.” Louis said breathlessly.

 

Harry smirked and picked the man up, resting his hands on his ass then walked the short distance to their bedroom, occasionally giving the ass cheeks a good squeeze, simply because he could.

 

_@NiallOfficial: oh god they've gone upstairs_

 

Harry placed the younger man on his front, making sure that he was on his hands and knees then placed the pregnancy pillow under the bump for support as he knew Louis wouldn't be able to hold the position for long.

 

Harry then pulled the man's trousers and boxers down in one and gave a small slap to the left cheek, sitting back to watch the cheek bounce. He then pulled his own trousers and boxers down, allowing his cock to stand freely. “My pretty princess. Gagging for it, aren't you?”

 

Louis nodded, moving to rest on his forearms as he was already getting uncomfortable. He was eight months pregnant after all. “Haz... it's gotta be quick. I can't stay like this.” He said.

 

Harry drizzled some lube onto his fingers – thank god they had some on their bedside cabinets, although they always did – then rubbed the right ass cheek before sliding two fingers into the wanting hole, causing Louis to moan at the intrusion. “I know.. So needy for me, baby. I'll give it to you good, don't you worry doll.”

 

Louis moved his head against a pillow. He loved it when Harry praised him during intimate moments.

 

Harry made a quick job of making sure his lover was suitable to receive his size then pulled his fingers out with a pop. He leaned down to the ass and placed a kiss onto both of the cheeks.

 

“Harry, please...!” Louis moaned, rocking his hips gently to emphasis his need.

 

“Stay patient, baby.” Harry said, then licked up from the man's balls to his hole. He then moved his cock along the crack of his ass.

 

“I've been patient for two months! Fuck – Harry!”

 

Harry grinned and gave mercy on the hormonal man. He pushed his cock into the hole slowly, grunting every few seconds. “Such a tight ass! Oh I've missed this.” He said, attempting to distract Louis from the slight sting he felt.

 

Despite the long two month wait, Louis quickly moved his hips back against Harry, trying to egg him on to move. “Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me.” He chanted over and over.

 

Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' hips and slowly built up his thrusts to meet Louis' rhythm. “My needy princess. I can't wait until you can sit on my cock again and ride it like a champ.”

 

“I'll ride you all night long once I get this baby out.” Louis sad through light moans.

 

“You'd let me suck your tits while you do it, wouldn't you?” Rocking against him, Harry moved his hands under the t-shirt, to Louis' chest. He then squeezed the enlarged chest lightly.

 

“Ah! Harry!” Louis screamed at the sensitivity.

 

_@NiallOfficial: I think I'm scarred for life after tonight_

 

_@NiallOfficiail: the things I've heard_

 

“Will you? Let me knock you up after so you can have that perfect liquid forever.” Harry said. He thrusted his hips faster and grazed against Louis' prostate.

 

“Yes! Fuck! Harry!”

 

Harry rocked againt his prostate. “Your tits are so heavy baby. Want me to take some of the pressure off?” He asked, squeezing a nipple so a squirt of milk came out.

 

“Harder! Yes.. Fuck!” Louis screamed, on the edge of his orgasm.

 

_@NiallOfficial: #louisisloud_

 

Harry fucked harder against the small bud and squeezed the other nipple, releasing some more milk against Louis' clothed chest.

 

Louis let out a squeeze. “More! I'm so close.” He said, his cock was leaking against the bed sheets and his nipples were on a steady flow of milk release.

 

Louis felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

Harry gave a relentless pounding to the prostate and Louis screamed out Harry's name as he came, shortly before Harry released his load into his lover.

 

Throughout the orgasms, Harry kept his thrusting pace until his cock became soft and the tight feeling of being inside Louis became too much for his sensitivity. He pulled out slowly then helped the smaller man onto his side and removed his damp shirt. He then moved the luckily clean pregnancy pillow to support Louis and then faced his boyfriend. “Happy coming out, baby.”

 

Louis grinned sleepily and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. “You're such a kinky fucker. I love you so much.”

 

“You're too attractive not to get kinky with.” Harry said, placing a kiss onto Louis' forehead. The younger man smiled as he watched his lover drift off into a sleeping state.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler to again get to know the characters. Drama is on it's way, don't worry.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, it would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda liked how this began

Things seemed to run smoothly from there on out. Of course there was a bit of outrage and hatred towards the couple so they kept themselves off of social media and focused on their family.

 

They went to the Tomlinson-Deakins house and stayed there for a week. It was manic, as it always was there. The girls fort over who would be the best auntie and who got to baby sit the baby first. Louis enjoyed spending time with his step-dad, Dan and was happy to take some of the pressure off of him for a week.

 

They then went to the Styles-Twist house and spent a further week there. The week was far more relaxed. Anne and Gemma fussed over the bump and would get Louis anything he needed. They even drove over three hours to go back to the couples' flat just to get a hoodie of Harry's for Louis to relax in.

 

Before the couple knew it, they were back in their home surrounded by everything that was them. That's when everything went downhill.

 

The night before Louis' due date, the pregnant man could not sleep as he was hit with sudden fear. Sure, he knew the day was coming when he would give birth for almost seven and a half months but the day was here. Well, not here as he wasn't in labour yet but it was going to be any day now.

 

Every time he attempted to shut his eyes and relax, he would picture dying during labour or Harry's phone would make a sound. Normally he would check what the phone was being alert by but since they came out, Harry had become a bit secretive regarding his phone.

 

It was half one in the morning when Harry's phone went off repeatedly five times, making the sound of a text message. Louis groaned and pushed himself out of the bed, standing up. Harry let out a small whine and sleepily looked at Louis. “Okay?”

 

“Mm, just can't sleep so I'm going in the nursery..” Louis said. He found comfort in the newly decorated room where his baby would sleep and eventually play. He walked into the nursery which was next door to their bedroom before he could hear a response from Harry then sat down on the rocking chair and sighed.

 

There were voices downstairs. That's what woke Louis up. He recognised one of the voices as Harry so he got up slowly and attempted to be quiet while going down – Harry would just fuss about him walking down the stairs – although he was anything but. Once Louis had got downstairs, he walked towards the living room and entered the space. “Haz, can I have some –“, he paused with his request as he saw Harry kissing another guy in his living room. A guy that was quite obviously giving Harry a handjob.

 

Catching the interruption, the unknown man took his hand out of Harry's trousers and looked between the two men. “I, erm – I should leave.” He said before licking his lips and turning to walk out.

 

“I think –”, before Louis could politely tell the guy to fuck off, Harry spoke, “Ryan, don't.”

 

Louis scoffed at Harry. “Ryan? Oh, the rat has a name?! Well, I suggest you get away from my boyfriend, very far away, and kindly GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” he said, all but screaming the last bit. He didn't know exactly what had happened or what was going on although he didn't need to be a genius to work it out.

 

Ryan looked at Harry for some support. Louis caught the interaction and launched forward but being heavily pregnant, Ryan had the speed that Louis lacked so he was able to get out of the house before Louis could get to him, slamming the door behind him.

 

Harry watched his boyfriend stand at the doorway and then lean against the wall. Louis let out a heart wrenching sob which broke Harry's heart. Harry walked behind the smaller man and tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulders, which he knew he usually loved.

 

Louis stepped away from Harry's grip and turned to face him. “I – no – don't.” He wiped the few stray tears as he didn't want Harry to see him cry. “I – I don't understand. Fuck! What was that?!”

 

“Lou, babe.. Lets sit down and I'll explain. Don't get stressed.. it's not good for the baby.” Harry said, gesturing towards the sofa. He was in shock. None of this was suppose to happen.

 

Louis inhaled deeply and walked to the living room, but didn't want to sit down. “I won't sit, thanks. The last time I relaxed, you were down here fucking someone else's hand! And don't you dare call me babe. I think you've lost that right. So here's what's going to happen. You can sit or stand or do fucking cartwheels, I don't care. You're going to tell me the truth, explain what that was, how long it's been going on and then you're going to get out of this house.”

 

Harry swallowed loudly and leant against the sofa for some balance. He nodded and looked down, not wanting to look at the hurt in Louis' eyes. “R-Ryan.. He was... It was over. It is over. ”

 

“It looked it!” Louis interrupted.

 

“It is, I promise you! We were over years ago. I don't even know what today was!”

 

“How many years ago?” Louis asked, knowing what the answer was already.

 

“About five years ago..” Harry said quietly.

 

“You bastard! While I was grieving over our baby, you were out screwing someone else?! I was broken, Harry! I needed you! All I ever needed or wanted was you and you were never there! Too busy getting pissed with Grimmy, I thought and hoped but no, you were fucking someone that wasn't me!” Louis sobbed. He didn't care about Harry seeing him cry now. All he could think was how hard he tried to make his relationship work after the accident and Harry had given up without attempting to try.

 

“Lou.. You wouldn't let me in, you wouldn't let me comfort you. I tried so hard to protect you and baby Willow. I knew I should've upped the security, I was thinking it that day! Imagine if I did – ”

 

Louis walked over to the sofa and lowered himself down, letting himself cry. “Don't you dare! Don't mention the baby's name! Don't tell me to imagine, because we are never going to get the family we've talked about for seven years now.”

 

Harry sat down on the other side of the sofa, weary not to get too close and upset the man further. “We can still have that! We're going to have our baby any day now and we will have the family we've always dreamed of.”

 

“No we're not! We're never going to because we are –”

 

Harry jumped in. “No. Please don't say it. Please. We're not over, we'll never be. We're going to have our baby and get married and have loads of other kids that we will love.”

 

Louis looked at Harry. “We are. Harry, we're over. You've lied to me for the last five years. You let me trust that you'd be here if I lost a baby again and now, I'm about to have a baby with a liar and a cheat. I suggest you go. I'm gonna go for a walk and by the time I get home, I want you gone.”

 

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks as he watched the smaller man struggle to get his shoes on. “Lou, I don't care right now if you say we're over. I'll win you back but you cannot go out for a walk by yourself. You're 41 weeks pregnant! What if you go into labour?”

 

Louis pulled himself up and grabbed his phone and wallet. “Then you won't be invited.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“I'll go now. Give me five minutes. Please, I am begging you not to go out.” Harry pleaded with him.

 

Louis ignored him and walked out of the house, then hobbled down the stairs and went to his car. He hadn't been in his car for the last few months so it was a bit strange but he decided to sit in the passenger seat and let the hurt consume him.

 


	4. Chapter Three

Louis spent the next eight days after Harry left laying on the sofa, even though it killed his back, it took his mind off the pain Harry had caused. He missed his midwife appointments and didn't contact anyone. Instead, he watched stupid re-runs on the television and talked to his child about the life they were suppose to have.

On the ninth day of being Harry-less, he woke up after a nap at 10PM to cramps in his back so he got up and went for a long soak in the bath, knowing it was sleeping on the sofa that was hurting him. He'd done it too many times in his pregnancy when he hadn't wanted to wake Harry up because of heartburn or baby kicks. The warm water soon soothed his aches and pains so he dozed off for an hour or so then woke up to a cold bath. He sat himself up as he began to get out of the bath then found himself fully crying at the quietness of the house. No Harry snoring. No Harry checking on him. No Harry pottering around the house.

He took his time drying himself and got dressed into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt before resuming his place on his sofa.

For the first time in nine days, he decided to chance looking at his phone and surprisingly he wasn't shocked by the 972 missed calls, 1629 text messages and 324 voice mails.

No.

The one notification that stood out to him was a tweet from Harry.

_“@Harry_Styles: It comes with great heartache that I announce myself and Louis have decided to end our eight year relationship. We will continue to raise our child together when the baby arrives. Thank you for your support. H. x”_

' _What an asshole_.' Louis thought to himself. He didn't have the right to announce that they had broken up. He didn't have any right to say how the baby was going to be brought up and he certainly had no right to gain any support. Speaking of baby.. “Ah... Ow..” Louis let out a few sounds of pain as it felt like his insides were twisting together. He arched his back to try to push away the pain. “Why'd you decide to come now?” He said, looking at his bump.

The contraction soon faded away. Louis glanced around the room and sighed, then unlocked his phone and dialled Harry. ' _You've reached Harry's voice mail. Please leave a message after the beep_.' “Haz, it's me. Can you ring me when you get this? Come home.. I think the baby's coming.” He left the message then locked his phone.

He spent the next few contractions lighting up his phone waiting for Harry to ring.

Three hours and ten contractions later, he phoned Harry again and left a message. “It's me, again. Definitely having the baby so call me? I'm going to phone Liam as I think it's quite close so I'll be at the hospital. Please be there...”

**01:34** The clock flashed in an angry bright red. Why on earth was he awake!? The vibrating of the bedside cabinet made him shake away his thoughts and held the vibrating device.

' _LOU LOU is calling_ '

Liam slid the phone to answer the call and sat up. “Louis? Are you okay? I've tried calling you. What's going on with you and H?”

“Nnnnghhhh... Ohhhh......”

“Louis?! It's Liam. Where are you!?”

“Ha.... Ohhhh – on the... shit, sofa. I can't – Ugh.. move!”

“It's alright Lou. I'm coming to get you. Don't panic. I'm on my way.” Liam said down the phone then hung up and jumped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, quickly dressed then ran downstairs, put some trainers on and grabbed his keys, including his car keys.

He ran the short distance across the street to Harry and Louis' flat, managed to located the key that belonged to the flat quickly, then opened the door and entered the flat. “Lou? Where–” He asked, stopping when he saw the man sitting on the sofa, watching the television. He frowned and walked to Louis, then knelt down in front of him. “How are you feeling?” He asked, once again.

Louis turned his head to see if anyone was behind Liam, then sighed when he realised it was just an empty space. “Where's Harry?” He said, voice wavering as he was close to tears.

“Don't worry about him right now. We're going to go to the hospital now and we'll try to get hold of him later.” Liam explained.

Louis took a deep breath and looked back at Liam. “You're going to get Harry to come here and **_then_ ** we'll go to the hospital.” Liam quickly called Harry then got the answering message. “He-He's not answering his phone.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Don't you think I've tried that? Get hold of him. I don't care how. Get hold of him and get him here now.”

“Alright.” Liam said. He wasn't prepared to argue with someone who had a baby making their way out of them. Liam stood up, walked to the other sofa and sat down after pulling his phone out of his jogging bottoms pocket then started ringing around people that he thought Harry might be with.

After half an hour of Louis cursing Harry and everything he had done during contractions, Liam wasn't having any luck in trying to locate Harry. “Maybe he's with Ryan.” Louis muttered under his breath.

“Who?”

“Ryan! His fucking boyfriend!”

“What!? Since when did that happen?” Liam asked, dumbfounded.

Louis shrugged. “I dunno. A few years ago.”

“He cheated on you?!”

“Liam, now is not really the time to go over this.. is it?” Louis said, gesturing to his contracting bump.

“Okay, so, Harry's not coming. Where's the hospital bag?”

“It's in Harry's car so for god sake, get me to him! I don't care how you get hold of him, just do it, quick.” Louis snapped.

Liam sighed and tapped away on his phone which generated Louis' phone to light up with a new notification.

_@LiamPayne: IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE HARRY IS PLEASE CONTACT ME OR LOUIS ASAP_

“Way to get everyone involved.” Louis rolled his eyes but retweeted the urgent message.

Less than five minutes later, Liam's phone rang twice before he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hi Liam, it's Anne. I just saw your tweet, is everything okay? Harry's staying with me.”

“Oh thank god! No, well. Louis is in labour.”

“Who's it?” Louis asked. His face was starting to show pain as yet another contraction ripped through his body.

“It's Anne. She's with Harry.”

“In Holmes Chapel?” Louis asked.

Liam repeated the question to Anne who confirmed that they were both in Holmes Chapel. Louis listened to the conversation carefully.

“Alright. Help me up. We're going on a road trip.”

“Louis, no! It's a three hour journey!”

“I've got three hours. My waters haven't broken yet.” He was lying. The contractions were getting worse by the second and he didn't know if he'd make the journey to Harry but he had to try. He was terrified of giving birth, especially alone and most importantly, after everything that Harry had done to him, he still didn't want Harry to miss the birth. “I'm not having this baby without him so you better get moving.”

“Liam, what's going on?” Anne's voice came through the speakers.

“We're going to be coming to yours apparently. Get Harry ready so we can head straight to the hospital.” Liam spoke, then added, “I'll see you soon. I've got to go.”

“Take care, love.” Anne said then ended the call.

\-----

Anne put her phone back on the side of her bed then got out of bed and walked down the hallway to her son's childhood bedroom. She knocked on the shut door gently, not knowing if Harry was still awake as he hadn't slept well since arriving at hers nine days ago. She pushed the door open when she didn't get a response then smiled slightly when she saw the sight in front of her. Harry was fast asleep. He looked peaceful for the first time in a long time and now she had to disturb that.

She quietly walked into the room then sat down on the small bed and moved some hair out of her son's hair. “Harry, baby, you've got to wake up.” She said softly.

“Mmm...” Harry mumbled, leaning into his mothers soft touch.

“Come on Harry. Wake up for me, sweetheart.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked up to his mother. “What time's it?”

Anne looked at her watch. “It's just gone two. Babe, you need to get up and get dressed. Louis is on his way here.”

Harry gave her a confused look. “Why? He hates me.”

“He's in labour, sweetheart. I know he might not like you right now but he loves you and he wants you to be there for the birth so Liam's driving him. They've just left London.”

“What?” Harry sat up straight and rubbed his right eye. “Is he okay? Have you spoke to him? Do you know how far along he is?”

“I think he's doing alright. I haven't spoke to him but he seems to be calm so don't worry too much. All I know is he thinks he has enough time to get here as his waters haven't broke yet.”

\-----

Liam managed to get Louis into the back seat of the car and laid him down. Luckily Liam's car was big enough to allow someone not to be cramped in the back. He managed to fit a seat belt around the smaller lad and quickly jumped into the drivers seat then set off for Holmes Chapel.

Not even twenty minutes into the journey, Louis let out a long groan as his waters broke. “Oh fuck! LIAM! FUCK!”

Liam looked in his mirror and made a disgusted noise. “Great. So you couldn't of done that at your house? You had to do it in my car?!”

“Oh fuck off Liam! I don't give a shit about your car!” Louis groaned. He put his right hand on his swollen stomach and spread his legs to accommodate his width. “Get Harry on the phone!”

Liam pressed some buttons on his dashboard and suddenly there was a ringing sound followed by Anne's voice, “Liam? Where are you?”

“Anne, I love you but please GET YOUR COCKSUCKING SLUT OF A SON ON THE PHONE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!” Louis yelled, not meaning to get angry at Anne but the contractions were killing him.

“Lou? Baby, it's me. I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now but I'll be on the phone all the way if you want. You're doing so well sweetheart, where are you now?” Harry's voice came over the speakers.

Louis tried to let out a sarcastic laugh but it came out like more of a sob. “Just getting on the motorway. Sorry for shouting, it hurts so much.”

“I bet. Remember to breath through the contractions like we learnt. It will help with the pain.” Harry said before breathing through the phone like he had learned with Louis at the lamase classes.

Louis started copying the breathing five minutes later when a painful contraction hit. After his first contraction since his waters broke, they were coming in thick and fast now, holding no restraint and getting worse with each one.

Louis didn't know how he was going to make it. As they passed Birmingham, he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. The contractions were almost on top of each other and all he was doing was sobbing through them, calling out for Harry every so often who would give encouraging words through the phone.

With some miracle, Liam managed to get to Anne's house in record time; 2 hours instead of the usual 2 and a half.

Louis would've hugged him if he wasn't in agony.

Harry was looking out of the window for Liam's car so as soon as he saw it approaching, he ran out of the house with the hospital bag in tow and jumped into the back of the car, sitting behind Louis so he could lean on him. Harry took his hand and rubbed his stomach gently, wincing every time it tensed.

Louis didn't realise they were moving again until some time after Harry jumped in. He was hit with a sudden urge to push so he grabbed hold of Harry's hands and put his legs up against the door for some support. “Fuck, Liam, pull over!” He yelled and then bore down to his bottom. “Oh fuuuuuuuuck! I'm pushing!”

Liam pulled up on a curb, put his hazard lights on and turned around in his chair to face Harry. “What do we do?!”

Harry moved his and Louis' hands to pull down Louis' jogging bottoms and boxers to his knees, took off his seat belt then pulled Louis flush against him. “Come on then baby. Big pushes. You're doing so well.”

Louis moved his left leg to hook over the drivers seat and pushed through the burn that he felt. “I prefer a cock in my ass while I'm in a car, NOT THIS!” He yelled the last bit, trying to get the baby's head out.

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss to Louis' sweaty hair. “I know. I'll get you that when you're better. Liam, get my mum!” He said, knowing he was just down the road from Anne's. Liam quickly ran out of the car to get Anne.

Louis laughed. “Your cock is never getting near my ass again, you pig!” He said with a grunt. Louis pushed against Harry and let out an ear-piercing scream as he tried to get some movement. “FUCK!” Nothing was happening. He could feel something wedged and nothing was getting it to move.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from complaining. His face lit up slightly when he saw his mum open the door from the other side. She quickly removed his trainers, jogging bottoms and boxers. “Wow, Louis. God help you and H if the baby has the same lungs as you.” She said with a smile, referring to his scream.

Louis grunted. “I don't give a shit right now what sounds I make. This baby isn't moving out!” He let his head fall onto Harry's shoulders. “Just get it out, please.”

Anne moved Louis's legs as close to his chest as they would go and as spread as much as she could get them with the restraints of the car. “You're going to get it out soon. I promise. I need you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds, alright? I'll count.”

Louis made eye contact with her and nodded. “Give me drugs..” He pleaded as he felt a new contraction building.

“You don't need drugs sweetie. You're doing perfectly. Now push.” Anne said. She started counting down from 10 as Louis pushed as hard as he could.

Louis stopped at zero with a gasp. “Something moved!”

“See? You're doing it. Two feet are out.”

“FEET?!” Louis yelled, pushing again with another contraction. “I'm having a fucking alien!”

Anne chuckled, watching the progress. “Not as such. The baby's just breech, that's all.”

“That's all?” Louis panted. “I should be in a hospital for this!”

“Maybe but you're doing fine without it.” Anne encouraged.

Louis panted his way to the next contraction then gave a guttural moan as he gave everything with the push. He knew with breech babies, it took twice as long and needed more force. He chuckled at himself for knowing that and ending up with one. Perks of being a son of a midwife, he thought.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Anne shouted. “Now just pant. The arms are coming out. Nearly there.”

Louis panted and gasped every few seconds, trying to resist the urge of pushing. He kissed Harry's knuckle, subconsciously biting it instead of pushing. He then looked up at a wincing Harry. “I think we're going to have our baby soon...”

Harry forgot about the pain of his hand then. He was hit with awe of how amazing Louis was. Here he was, mid birth in a car and yet he paid attention to Harry. After Harry had cheated. “We are. You are so incredible.” Harry said, kissing his forehead.

Louis let out a squeak as he felt something slip from him. He'd lost count of what he felt coming out of him tonight but then Anne was interrupting his thoughts, telling him to give his best push to get the head out. Louis put his chin to his chest and bore down with everything that he could. It started with a light groan and ended with full on screams.

Anne watched the head emerge then go back inside. “Lou, you had it! Do it like that again and the baby will be out.”

Louis screamed, pushed, sobbed and cursed, then he felt instant relief followed by a cry of a baby.

He collapsed against Harry's chest and watched his mother in law wrap the baby in a towel then pass it to him. “Congratulations boys, it's a baby girl.” Louis sobbed as he looked down at the perfect baby.

He felt Harry giving him kisses and felt his safe arms around the pair and in that moment, everything was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really small chapter and not a lot happens, it's more of a filler so I apologise for it and the delay

A blonde haired woman wearing a green paramedic jumper appeared at the door and took a look at the new family. “Hello, I'm Jenna. I'm a paramedic at West Leigh hospital. Congratulations, she's a cutie.”

Louis looked up at the new voice and smiled softly. “Thank you Jenna.”

“I'm going to have to check you over quickly here then have a complete check in the ambulance. Did dad want to cut the cord?” Jenna wrapped a protective sheet over Louis' bottom half to give him some dignity.

Louis nodded and leaned forward so Harry could manoeuvre himself out of the car. That's when Harry saw the first response car along with the ambulance that Liam must've called.

Harry walked around to the other side of the car and followed Jenna's instructions on cutting the cord, then smiled at Louis.

“How are you feeling Louis?” Jenna asked as she gave him a quick check.

“Like I've just pushed a watermelon out of my ass... without any pain relief.” He said, then asked, “Can I get some now please?”

“We'll be able to give you some once we get to the hospital. It looks like you might need a few stitches but that's quite normal with your first child. You'll feel a few contractions soon but don't worry, they won't be like the previous ones. When you get them, just push gently and the umbilical cord will come out then we can get you to the hospital.” Jenna explained.

Louis nodded, having felt a contraction a few seconds after the cord was cut. He managed to expel the cord quickly and cleanly then passed the baby to Harry.

~~~

To say that is was awkward at the hospital between Harry and Louis was an understatement. After only nine days apart, they were still so deeply in love with each other and now with the birth of their child, the feeling of love; unwanted or not was stronger than either of them had ever felt.

Louis and their baby girl got discharged in the early hours of the following morning. It was a weird time to be let out of hospital but with the pairs' celebrity status, it was safest for the new family to be discharged when there were minimal people around. They were allowed to go through staff only areas in order to reach Harry's car, which Anne had kindly drove there.

As it was the middle of the night, they decided to stay at Anne's house until they felt more refreshed and ready for the long drive back to their flat in London. The ten mile drive back to Harry's childhood home was painfully slow. Louis wouldn't let Harry drive over ten miles an hour, claiming it was too dangerous for their new child. Even when pulling out of a road and onto another one, Louis would throw filthy looks in the rear view mirror when Harry gave the car more speed to make the turn.

After what felt like a lifetime for Harry, he finally pulled into the cul-de-sac where the house was then parked the car outside the driveway as Gemma's car was already in the driveway. Once the engine was turned off, Harry took off his seat belt and got out of the car. He opened the door for Louis and held out a hand for him in case he needed support. He did and he took the offer of the arm as he got out of the car then turned around to get the baby out but Harry stopped him.

“Ah, you've done enough of the hard work, let me get her.” He interrupted. Harry slowly undid the seat belt of the car seat then lifted the baby up and took her out of the car.

Once they got the baby into the house and fed, they put her into the travel cot that Anne had brought for when the baby would stay at nanny's house, climbed into bed and soon fell asleep next to each other.

Maybe it was the tiredness or emotions of the past few days but the pair clung to each other in their sleep. Louis even let out small whines when Harry would get up to tend to their small baby then snuggle back into him when he returned to the bed.


End file.
